Bounce In The House
Candace: You know, I'm actually happy the Calderon's moved here. Phineas: Yeah, Connor is really cool. Linda: Hey, our new bounce house came! Phineas: Awesome! Linda: Oh, seriously? Phineas: What? Linda: Two orders got mixed up and we got moon boots. Candace: Well that's not good. Linda: I gotta go report this problem. Phineas: Bye, Mom. You know Ferb, maybe we should build a bounce house, hey, wheres Perry? (Perry slides down a railing into his lair) Major Monogram: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has been seen near a lot of cars. It's very suspicious, go check it out. Isabella: Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'? Phineas: Inflating a bounce house. Connor: Hola, Phineas! Phineas: Hey, we're making a bounce house by bouncing on these. Connor: You know, they have air pressurizers? Ferb: No fun in that. Phineas: We are almost done. (Phineas and Ferb flip down) Phineas: We have a boxing ring, bouncing room, dodgeball pit, dart board and much more! Connor (sarcastically): Who puts a dartboard in a bounce house? Phineas: It seemed fun. Voice: Doofenshmirtz is going chrome hunting. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus! I see you notice me, well I need more money and I overheard of I something called chrome hunting from some kids at the park. I didn't know what it was so, I looked it up online. Turns out, it's taking the useless chrome things off cars and I thought well what's the point of that and I learned that they can be worth over $20 so I plan to steal all the chromes in the Tri-State Area!!! And best of all it's not illegal, just rude. So to make sure you don't stop me... (Doofenshmirtz throws a bolas at Perry and he gets trapped) Doofenshmirtz: Oh, and in case they get stuck I invented this the Heatinator! (holds up small disc) It will make it softer to release and.... (starts singing) Doofenshmirtz: The chromes will come off! I will have more by the end day! I'll have over 104 and possibly even mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! (stops singing) (screen switches to Phineas and Isabella playing darts) Connor: I seriously don't think you should do it. Ferb: Wanna box? Connor: Sure. Ferb: Okay, we start when then bell rings. Connor: DIng (punches) Ferb: When that bell rings. (Connor rings bell than punches) Ferb: When the timer goes off. (Connor breaks the timer and punches) Ferb: Okay, maybe an obstacle course would be better... At least then, you can't dislocate my jaw... Connor: I take karate, you know? Ferb: That would've been better to know 5 minutes ago. (Baljeet and Buford are in the bounce room) Baljeet: This is so much fun! (Buford accidentally bounces on him) Baljeet: I stand corrected.... Candace: Hey, Caelan. Caelan: Hey, um why is there a rubber castle? Candace: This has Phineas and Ferb written on it... Caelan: You did tell me they always do this... Candace: Actually, they sign their names on their projects. Caelan: That's jank. Candace: Jank? Caelan: Lame. Candace: Hey! Caelan: Jank means lame. Candace: Oh. Phineas: Wanna play dodgeball? Connor: No thanks, I have problems with being hit in the face with dodgeballs. Isabella: Have you ever been hit by one? Connor: Yes, yes I have and it's really uncomfortable. Your face starts hurting and tingling. Phineas: I doubt that. Connor: Wanna find out? PHineas: I guess. Connor: Okay. (Connor throws ball, but Phineas ducks) Connor: What happened? Phineas: I changed my mind. Connor: Okay. Isabella: All you can say is okay. Connor: Okay then... Isabella: You're ridiculous! Connor: He asked for it! (Buford throws a dart and it hits the bounce house, popping it) Candace: MOM! Phineas and Ferb built a bounce house! Linda: Well, I'm leaving now I'll be home in 5 minutes. Candace: Not to sound rude, but why'd it take so long if it's 5 minutes away? Linda: I came during lunch break then a huge line formed. Connor: The dart popped the house. I knew this would happen. Ferb: Why didn't you tell us? Connor: I questioned you as soon as you said it! Doofenshmirtz: I am done. (Perry escapes and tosses Doofenshmirtz's Heatinator) Doofenshmirtz: That was uncalled for! Curse you Perry the Platypus!!! Connor: So what will you do with this sheet of rubber? (Heatinator lands and melts bounce house) Phineas: Apparently, melt it. Candace: Look, mom! Linda: There's nothing to see. Phineas: How did that happen? Ferb: I really don't know. Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue